1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to test devices, and particularly to a test device for testing the charge performance of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, electronic devices, such as laptops, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. The batteries of the electronic devices are usually rechargeable. Before products leave the factory, the charge performance of electronic devices needs to be tested to ensure the quality of the electronic devices.
However, when testing the charge performance, an electronic device may be damaged if the test voltage is too high.
Therefore, a new test device for testing charge performance of electronic device having a function of over-voltage protection is desirable to overcome the above-described problems.